Luz Celestial
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Casey es herido por una flecha y April lo lleva con las tortugas para que lo ayuden, siendo Doni el elegido para curarlo, mientras están en el proceso de la curación ocurrirá un hecho que provocara un gran impacto en Donatello (Basado en la canción "Luz Celestial" del Jorobado de Notre Dame)


_Por petición del público este es un nuevo fic de 1 capítulo sobre la pareja Casey y April, basada en la canción del Jorobado de Notre Dame, "Luz Celestial", espero que les guste, ya que se me vino la idea de la nada, basado en los pensamientos de Donatello…_

_En serio les pido a los fans de Doni y April que no me mate, espero lo disfruten._

_Capítulo único._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Luz Celestial**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, las tortugas estaba preparándose para salir a su patrullaje nocturno, ya que tras lo sucedido con Garra de Tigre debían estar más atentos a los planes de Destructor.

-¡Ya nos vamos sensei!-aviso Leonardo.

-Tengan cuidado hijos míos, Destructor debe estar más desesperado tras perder a su nuevo general, podría hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Splinter.

-Sensei no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no le da su merecido a ese cretino? ¿Por qué no acaba con él de una vez por todas?-pregunto Rafael.

Splinter suspiro-Destructor fue un gran amigo alguna vez, un hermano, no puedo olvidar cuantas veces me ayudo en el pasado, pero…admito que la próxima vez que nos veamos…podría ser el último combate…solo uno saldrá vivo-.

-Honestamente prefiero que sea usted-dijo Mikey.

-Y que finalmente pueda recuperar a Karai-dijo Leo.

-Es lo que más quisiera-.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de salir al patrullaje a patear traseros de criminales-dijo Rafa golpeando su palma.

-Espera Rafa ¿no notas que falta alguien?-pregunto Leo, ya que Doni no se encontraba con ellos.

(Nota: por si les gusta la nostalgia, aquí está el video: ** www. youtube watch? v=Z51CstniXtg) **

Doni estaba en su laboratorio trabajando o al menos eso trataba de hacer, ya que su mirada estaba fija en un naipe de corazón rojo, la joven tortuga pensaba en April, aunque luego se le venía a la mente la imagen de ella con Casey y se enfadaba un poco.

**Amantes por ahí yo muchas veces vi  
>de noche alegres caminar.<br>Extraño brillo los rodeaba  
>y parecía luz celestial. <strong>

**Pensaba entonces yo que ese hermoso amor  
>no habría de conocer jamás.<br>Nunca en mi cara tan horrible  
>podría brillar luz celestial.<strong>

**Más de repente un ángel sonrió hacia mí,  
>besó mi feo rostro sin temblar.<br>Me atrevo a decir que está pensando en mí.  
>Hoy las campanas al sonar<br>la oscura torre harán brillar  
>y debe ser luz celestial.<strong>

De pronto fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando se escucho el grito de April-¡Chicos, auxilio!-.

Doni salió rápidamente, sus hermanos corrieron también al grito, al igual que Splinter, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con April sosteniendo a Casey con algo de trabajo, el chico estaba sangrando y se sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

-¡April!-grito Doni corriendo hacia ella, Rafa sostuvo a Casey.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Leo.

-Karai…eso paso-explico April-ella nos ataco por sorpresa con algunos de sus robots…pero esta vez…Karai nos atacaba de manera extraña-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Splinter.

-Es como si quisiera sacarnos la verdad…sobre usted y ella-dijo April-aun no cree que usted es su verdadero padre y que Destructor le haya mentido todos estos años-.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos que Karai los ataco-dijo Rafa colocando a Casey en un sillón, mientras Doni se acercaba a revisarlo-pero no explica cómo fue que Casey salió herido-.

April agacho la cabeza-Fue por…protegerme…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Casey se enfrentaba a los soldados de Karai, mientras la kunoichi atacaba a April-¡No deberías hacer esto, no tienes por qué estar con Destructor, el maestro Splinter es tu padre!-.

Karai apretó los dientes-¡Mentiras!-Karai trato de golpearla, pero April lo evito-¡Mi padre es Destructor…él jamás me mentiría!-.

-¿En serio crees eso? Solo tienes que hacer comparación, Destructor no es un tipo a quien puedas creerle todo lo que dice-.

La chica se quedo pensando en las palabras de April, siempre le pareció que a su "padre" no le importaba su seguridad, como comprobó el día que le mostro a sus nuevos soldados del Pie, pero aun así…

-¡Ya cállate!-Karai arremetió contra April, quien evadió su ataque, lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que Karai la estaba llevando a una trampa.

En unas escaleras de incendio, un robot del pie más armado con arco y flecha, se preparo para disparar contra April, solo necesitaba que Karai la colocara en el punto exacto y luego que se alejara.

April evadió el nuevo golpe de Karai y retrocedió, Karai sonrió malignamente ante eso, mientras Casey, quien acabo con el último robot, vio lo que iba a pasar-Ay no-.

El robot disparo la flecha contra April, cuando esta ya estaba muy cerca de ella-¡April cuidado!-grito Casey empujándola, siendo él quien recibió el golpe, dándole muy cerca del corazón.

April cayó al suelo y vio lo que paso-¡Casey!-.

Karai vio lo que paso y apretó los puños-Maldición…terminaremos en otro momento-dijo Karai.

April la miro confundida-¿Nos…dejas en paz?-.

-Por ahora…tú amigo esta herido y tú te distraerás, no sería honorable acabarte así-y con esas palabras se dispuso a irse, pero April hablo.

-Eres más parecida a Splinter de los que crees-.

Karai se detuvo y apretó los puños, para luego marcharse, una vez que sus enemigos se fueron, April corrió al lado de su amigo-¡Casey resiste!-suplico y se horrorizo al ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en su pecho.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Eso fue lo que paso-dijo April agachando la mirada.

Rafa se puso muy molesto-Vaya, por muy que sea la hija del sensei, Karai debe pagar por esto y…-Rafa se calló al ver a su sensei-lo siento sensei-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Casey, Donatello?-pregunto Splinter dejando de lado lo que Rafa dijo.

-Está vivo, pero tengo que cocer su herida-explico Doni.

Splinter asintió-Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel, no hay nada que puedan hacer, dejen que Donatello y April se encarguen de Casey, ustedes salgan a su patrullaje-.

-Hai sensei-los 3 hermanos se retiraron, tras desearle suerte a April y a Doni.

Doni se preparo para curar a Casey, pero primero le pidió a April una botella de alcohol que había en su laboratorio, la chica fue por la botella, cuando volvió, Casey comenzó a volver en sí.

-¡Casey!-grito April contenta-¿estás bien?-.

-Si…solo…algo adolorido-dijo Casey sosteniéndose donde la flecha lo golpeo-oye April ¿para qué es la botella?-.

Doni la tomo y miro a Casey-Solo relájate, esto puede arder un poco-dijo derramando un poco en la herida de Casey, el muchacho de inmediato hizo un gesto de dolor, pero April le puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no es tan malo-cuando April vio que Donatello se disponía a suturar la herida, la chica lo detuvo-deja que yo lo haga-.

Doni la miro confundido, pero se lo dio, luego se levanto y se alejo un poco, mientras April empezaba a suturar la herida, algo que impresiono a Casey-Vaya pelirroja, no sabía que podías hacer esto-.

-Estuve en un curso de primeros auxilios, aprendí mucho en ese momento-dijo April trabajando.

Casey se rio-Ese robot puede estar orgulloso, hirió al gran Casey Jones-.

Cuando April termino, corto lo que quedaba del hilo-No hagas bromas con esto, la flecha casi te atraviesa el corazón-.

Cuando April iba a retirar sus manos, Casey las sostuvo con las suyas y la vio a los ojos, la chica lo imito y se vieron fijamente-Tal vez…si lo hizo-dijo acariciando la mejilla de April.

Doni observaba la escena, mientras sentía algo romperse en su interior, su mirada paso de una de asombro a horror y luego a tristeza, misma que aumento cuando vio que ambos jóvenes acercaban sus rostros hasta sellar sus labios en un beso muy profundo.

Doni se sostuvo de una pared para no caerse al presenciar esto, no se atrevía a devolver la vista, pero lo hizo y lo que vio era que seguían con sus labios juntos…

**Pensaba entonces yo que ese hermoso amor  
>no habría de conocer jamás.<br>Nunca en mi cara tan horrible  
>podría brillar luz celestial. <strong>

Doni miro el naipe de corazón que había estado viendo hace unos instantes y lo rompió en dos, los pedazos cayeron al suelo, mientras Casey y April se separaban, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

Splinter se acerco y puso una mano en el hombro de Doni, su hijo lo vio y con un movimiento de su cabeza, ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al dojo, una vez ahí, Splinter saco una espada de madera y encaro a su hijo.

Doni se quedo confundido por lo que su sensei estaba haciendo, pero luego comprendió un poco y saco su bastón, iniciando una sesión de entrenamiento, pero no era cualquier sesión de entrenamiento, era una que le enseñaría a encontrar la resignación ante lo que acaba de perder.

Después de todo, una **Luz Celestial **brillaba de distintas maneras.

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, como dije antes, es un fic de un solo capítulo, así que lo repito, los fans de Doni y April tengan compasión de mí por favor, y espero que de alguna manera les haya gustado._

_Bueno, esto sería todo por ahora._

_**Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic de un solo capítulo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en Furia Dragón…donde la batalla contra Ivan Ooze continua…**_**  
><strong> 


End file.
